400 Pound Carrot Rabbit
400 Pound Carrot Rabbit is a htf episode, In this episode Snowball gets hooked on carrots. Plot At dinner time, Snowball sits down excepting some declious food, as she closes her eyes and smacks her lips. Her father comes down, and ends up giving her vegtables, Snowball isn't too happy about this. Snowball's dad is annoyed that her daughter won't eat anything, but Snowball's mother comes in and says she has a better idea. She goes to the fridge and pulls out the vegtable door and askes her what she wants. Snowball says she is disgusted by the color green, so starts throwing away all the green food, she is then left with a package of baby carrots. She is then forced to eat them. She stabs her fork on one and takes a bite, and she ends up really enjoying it, as she begins to scruff down the whole package. As she does, she begins to have a suppose sugar rush. Snowball begins running out the door, Snowball then rushes to the bakery. Where she asks Sweets for a carrot cake. Sweet gives her a carrot cake, but Snowball says she just wants the carrots. Sweet says they don't have that, but Snowball calls bullshit on that, as she rushes to the back, where Bakey is shown making a cake, Snowball rushes onto the top the counter, slides and covers herself in orange batter, but manages to steal the carrots. As she slides the egg mixer Bakey was using ends up tossed in the air, and it falls and it impales her brain, it's still turned out so it begins ripping pieces of her brain out. Snowball is still on a sugar high. As she goes to the farm, she begins stealing carrots form Farmer Ox's farm, Farmer Ox notices and begins chasing. Snowball isn't that fast, and keeps on dropping carrots, she then gets the idea to just simply use the Carrot Harvesting Machine, but first she throws her basket at Farmer Ox and knocks him down, as Snowball does so, harvesting those carrots, Farmer Ox gets up on those harvesting rack and ends up being split in half, Snowball's to hyper to realize, as she rushes back with the carrots and begins munching on them. The next day, Snowball wakes up, and her parents tell her that was a bad idea, as they reveal in a newspaper, bunny rabbits aren't supposed to eat carrots. As Mole walks by, He assumes the chubby Snowball is a lonely beached whale, so he gets out his fork lift, and tries to what he thinks is helping the whale, but in reality he's just disemboweling Snowball with the forklift. Deaths *Bakey's brain is destroyed by the egg beater. *Farmer Ox is split in half. *Snowball is slaughtered by the fork lift. Moral *"Wash your hands before every meal". Trivia *Bunny Rabbits aren't actually supposed to eat carrots. *Snowball's death can be compared to a scene in the Family Guy episode Peter Problems. Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Fan Episodes